


Sleepless

by Answrs



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: (both sexual and nonsexual), Anal Fingering, Aneros, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhaustion, Explicit Consent, False Start/Stopping During Sex, Fucked-to-Sleep, Getting Overwhelmed, Hair stroking, Insomnia, Lots of kissing, M/M, Minor dirty talk, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP (but with ~worldbuilding~), Pleasure from Pleasing, Praise, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, VERY MINOR Embarrassment, hoo boy this is a long list..., minor size kink, oversensitivity, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answrs/pseuds/Answrs
Summary: Arthur hums into the crook of his neck, the past several months of a loving relationship having gradually lowered the inhibitions he had once had about initiating any…intimateencounters himself.(Though that he hasn't slept in three days might also have something to do with it.)“Mmhmm, and are you planning on finally sleeping after this then?” Lewis moves to the side to nuzzle at Arthur's cheek.“Nnh, hopefully…” Insomnia really was a bitch, and one that seemed to have a personal vendetta against him at that. “So how about it big guy, wanna bet you can tire me out so good I don't even wake up tomorrow?”(Updated and revisededition of my most popular smut fic on tumblr)(please don't be intimidated by the tags!)





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This is an **updated and revised** edition of my most popular smut fic on tumblr:  
>  http://tu-ut.tumblr.com/post/148173925340/sleepless-lewthur-nsfw
> 
> As always for my fics, background OT3, but just the boys this time. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Ah yes, the curse of being in a niche fandom, with even more niche kinks. You have to write the smut yourself. :p

While the three of them were quite happily together, each still kept their own separate room. Sharing one was definitely something they did, be it staying in hotels, the air mattress in the back of the van, crashing on each other’s beds, and of course piling up on the giant mattress in Lew’s room for cuddles and more... _intimate_ activities. But much as they loved each other, there was a need for time for themselves, and a place for their own stuff. Especially with three very different methods of organization and definitions of the word ‘clean’. Arthur’s room was a whirlwind of chaos, tools and blueprints, while Vivi’s was filled head to toe with supernatural memorabilia and mountains of research notes. And while sleepy cuddles were all well and good, there were plenty times one or another wouldn't want to deal with clinging, moving, snoring bedmates, or their group's just plain chaotic sleep schedules.

Tonight, the three are all in their respective rooms. Lewis can feel Vivi down the hall, conked out on her bed with Mystery after a long study session of some sort. And Arthur… Well he _had_ been in his room, but now seems to be coming down the hall towards him. Lewis finishes up the paragraph in his latest novel and feels around for a suitable bookmark.

Lewis is lounging back on the Alaskan king mattress, book in hand, when the door finally creaks open and the harried looking blond stumbles through. The ghost looks up and smiles warmly, Arthur making a beeline toward him as he carefully marks his page and places it on the bedside table.

The man stumbles the last few feet to the bed and oh-so-gracefully flops face first onto the empty space with an elaborate groan. His t-shirt bunches up slightly, exposing a sliver of pale skin in the crook of his back before it disappears under ratty old sweatpants. Lewis gives the mussed hair a sympathetic pat before hooking his hands under mismatched arms and pulling the blond up to lay on his chest.

Now what could the other be looking for this late? Kisses, cuddles, maybe a-

“ _Lewisssss… Lewis fuck meeeeee…_ ”

The ghost snorts. Well that was certainly direct. He gives a quick kiss to the top of the blond's head.

Arthur hums into the crook of his neck, the past several months of a loving relationship having gradually lowered the inhibitions he had once had about initiating any… _intimate_... encounters himself.

( _Though that he hasn't slept in three days might also have something to do with it._ )

“Mmhmm, and are you planning on finally sleeping after this then?” Lewis moves to the side to nuzzle at Arthur's cheek.

“Nnh, hopefully…” Insomnia really was a bitch, and one that seemed to have a personal vendetta against him at that. “So how about it big guy, wanna bet you can tire me out so good I don't even wake up tomorrow?”

“Oh now, is that a challenge I do detect? Well, it wouldn't do to turn down such a fine request from the king himself now, would it~?”

Arthur gives him a _Look_.

“Lew I swear to _whatever_ deity doesn't have it out for us don't you even start with that shi-”

He's cut off by a quick kiss, and doesn't react but to wrap his arms around Lewis's neck, being lifted to rest in the larger man's lap as he sits up.

Lewis hums a bit before deepening the kiss and oh, no matter how many times it happens he swears he could stay like this forever, if only his dear lovers didn't need to breathe.

But Arthur had come to him looking for something more, and he'd be damned if he didn't reward the man for asking.

 

Before they move forward, though, there's a certain metal limb that needs off. It wouldn't do to have all his hard work be ruined if the nasty bite of the prosthetic woke the poor man up when they were done, after all.

He leans close to yet again capture worry-bitten lips with his own, left hand in the hollow of Arthur's back, the other moving to rub circles on the false upper arm. The blond huffs before nodding, returning to deepen their kiss as projected fingers feel their way to the first latch.

The arm, being hooked up to the nervous system, needed to be well stabilized to prevent further damage to the sensitive remaining nerves. A series of five heavy latches locked the limb in place one it was in the port, keeping the connection from slipping. Unfortunately, that meant each sent a jolt through the man's nerves when disengaged, the connection flickering on and off as the limb was jostled.

As the first switch releases, Lewis feels the reflexive flinch that runs through the mechanic, Arthur not able to completely smother the reaction even with supernaturally steady hands holding the arm in place. While not quite _pain_ , per say, the confused signals sent to his brain by the toggling were certainly uncomfortable to say the least. Hoping to distract him from the sensation, Lewis licks just right in the other's mouth, swallowing the groan as his tongue curls against Arthur's own. They continue like that, the ghost's free hand still massaging the taut muscles of Arthur's back, until with an inaudible hiss the prosthetic is freed from its port. A sigh as the blond releases a held breath, sharp nerves fading to a familiar numbness as Lewis oh so gently places the false arm atop the the bedside table.

Arthur waits patiently, relaxing eyes closed against thick chest as the ghost feels around for one of the many metal caps he has has scattered about the mansion. They're for times the mechanic needs to remove the prosthetic, be it for maintenance, sleep, or when he just plain didn't want to deal with wearing the thing.

Like a lens cap, they screwed easily into the metal casing on his shoulder, soft rubber protecting the delicate nerve endings there from harm. The outer side was a light rounded metal, smooth to the touch and waterproof, free of the harsh edges of the prosthetic. It was easy to put on, and even a harsh bump to the outside didn't jostle the soft padding. If Arthur was honest with himself, he probably preferred it to the almost-feeling the arm provided, though the need for an actual usable hand during the day generally outweighed the sentiment.

 

It's not long after that before Lewis's hands begin migrating, reaching the hem of Arthur's shirt one after the other. Kneeling on his lap as the mechanic is now, it's easy to roll the sleepworn fabric up and over his head, revealing the pockmarked skin underneath. Large hands pull the smaller up just a tiny bit more, enough to allow the ghost to kiss and lick at the newly exposed collarbone. Arthur hums in appreciation, hand rising to clasp purple hair as the ghost moves lower, tongue circling a sensitive nipple. He lifts his hips to help as he feels a hand grabbing the back of his sweats, boxers coming too as the pants are pulled to his knees, freeing the hardening erection underneath. He lets out a small yelp in surprise as their positions suddenly flip, pants lost to the corner of the room before his back even touches the mattress. He shoots an indignant look up at the oh-so-innocent grin Lewis is giving him, but it doesn't last long as projected lips again capture his, unable to stay away.

He feels Lew shift them just the smallest bit closer to the side of the bed, long arm reaching out to sift blindly through the drawer of the bedside table. His eyes are closed, but he shudders when he hears a small snap, one he's become well acquainted with these past few months. Looks like Lewis managed to find at least _something_ he was looking for...

A whimper slips unbidden passed Arthur's lips as the cock ring clicks shut around him, knowing quite well just what was to come (or in his case, _not_ ...) Rigger feeling of finally letting go, being dragged to the edge again and again until he could hardly function, racing thoughts and doubting fears wiped away by Lewis's perfect hands (and that _tongue_ . oh, just the thought sent a quick shiver through him…)

While giving Arthur a moment to settle, Lewis turns back to the drawer. Able to properly see the contents now, he grabs a small bottle and a few toys for the man to choose between that fit the bill.

“So, _mi amor_ , how would you like this to go tonight?” His grin grows as he holds up a thick, ribbed dildo, bright purple and well used. “Should I stretch you wide, open you up until you can take, are begging for my cock?” A handful of small vibrators is next. “Or hold you down, one of these on every single one of your little spots, drive you so mad you can't tell up from down? Or maybe…” here he picks up the last of the toys, twirling it around in his fingers with a devilish grin, “Maybe I should make you do it all yourself, suck you dry while every single move you make has you screaming for me to let you come?”

Arthur swallows reflexively at the deep baritone of his boyfriend's voice, shuddering in response with each suggestion. They all sound so good, oh god. At the last one, though, he lets out an involuntary whimper, cock twitching as the words run through his head (or both heads, actually.)

Lewis smiles wider, Arthur's attention pinpointed obviously on the aneros dancing between his fingers. Gold eyes have already glazed over, tongue darting out to wet too-dry lips as the man nods absently.

Humming, tan hands press to the mattress as Lewis leans forward, Arthur's remaining one darting out to wrap around his shoulder for support. They share yet another drawn out kiss, all tongue and mashing lips and muffled noises from both sides. They pause only for Arthur to breathe, and this close Lewis can feel the blond’s full body shudder at the other familiar click of a cap snapping open.

When fingers don't immediately follow, however, the blond lets out a small indignant whine. Purple eyes crinkle in amusement at the impatience as Lewis takes a moment to let the lube warm on his fingers.

It's worth every second to feel Arthur's mouth drop against his when the first digit slides in straight to the knuckle and makes the blond gasp in shock. He stills the appendage, lips still moving against the other until stuttered breathing again evens out.

He idly strokes the inside of the man's walls, dancing around where the ghost has long since learned that delicate bundle of nerves to be. The blond will thank him later, but it just serves to work him up harder right now, Lewis twisting away just before Arthur can get any delicious contact there. With a huff, he shoves his hips down onto the hand below, only the tiniest bit of finger left, but it serves its purpose as Lewis finally wriggles in a second one.

Even with how many times they've done this, the large stocky digits still make Arthur shudder at the size of the intrusion, just two of Lewis's fingers the size of three or four of Vivi's or his own. The sudden stretch sends a wonderful ache through him as it snakes its way in.

And then. _Then_ it begins moving.

Twisting, scissoring him open, and _oh god_ , maybe he _should_ have gone with that first option, just so he could keep them moving in him like that for as long as possible. He's gasping, squirming as Lewis continues to curl and rub against his walls, loving the sight laid out beneath him. Arthur's back is arching, face buried in the crook of his arm, ass pressing back onto Lewis's hand. He's already growing desperate with the almost-touches dragging all around, but never quite on that one little spot. Spreading his fingers apart treats Lewis to a pleasured gasp as the blond is stretched just that _little_ bit further around his hand.

Considering Arthur plenty ready enough by now, the aneros small enough that just the one finger probably would have sufficed, with one last parting curl Lewis withdraws, fingers leaving despite the suddenly clenching muscles, the upset whine that follows at their loss.

Lewis hovers just the slightest bit above the bed to rub the soft skin of Arthur's hip, other arm reaching for the star of the show lying beside the discarded bottle on the edge of the bed.

The silicone bulb tracing his entrance has the mechanic squirming in anticipation, but the warning squeeze of the hand on his hip keeps him from just shoving himself down onto it like he _reeeeally_ kinda wants to right now. The ghost continues to tease around his hole, smiling lovingly down at him before leaning forward again to pepper kisses all across his face.

Lewis withdraws again, coating the toy with a fine helping of slick, before suddenly shoving it in with no warning, straight to the hilt in one fell swoop.

Arthur jerks and clenches his muscles down with a yelp in surprise, immediately forcing the whole of the head mercilessly hard against his prostate. Lewis wiggling and pressing it up even harder at the base does nothing to help the sudden sensation that threatens to overwhelm right then and there. He tries his hardest to go lax, unclench his muscles, but the constant heavy pressure is too much, the shock triggering his hair triggered fight-or-flight response. The panic has him gasping desperately for air, a tear or two escaping as he's unable to calm enough to actually enjoy the feeling.

Lewis quickly notices his adverse reaction, pulling the toy out immediately to rest on the sheets and stroking the hair on the mechanic's head. It takes a good few minutes for Arthur to regain his breath, still panting as he shoves his face in the crook of the ghost's shoulder, blushing hard with both exertion and embarrassment.

Said ghost does not cease his soothing massage, but his other hand cups a bright red cheek and turns it to face him. Lips press all around Arthur's flushed face in apology, gentle kisses even as Arthur avoids eye contact, embarrassed at his panicked reaction even just after asking for that very thing.

“I'm sorry, mi amor. That was my fault, shouldn't have surprised you like that. We'll go slower this time, yeah?”

Arthur, still panting, cracks open a hazy eye to briefly meet his before darting to the side and nods absently. It helped, Lewis understanding him even like this, shooting down the self punishing thoughts running around his head. While he loved the eventual sensation overload, it needed to be properly built up to for him to really enjoy the feeling. Especially with how long they were hopefully going to go for tonight...

Lewis doesn't immediately reach for the toy again, instead moving his free hand to rub more patterns into the tensed muscles of Arthur's thighs and lower back. He presses featherlight kisses to scrunched eyelids, still running his fingers through Arthur's hair.

He leans Arthur back down to the sheets, Arthur closing his eyes again as his head meets pillow. Settling comfortably across his legs, Lewis gives one last peck to the man's lips before trailing his mouth downwards. Arthur squirms as he kisses down his body, pausing occasionally to suck at a collarbone or nipple before continuing. Lewis has swapped hands, dry one now resting on Arthur's hip as a still-slick finger plays at his entrance. Arthur gives a happy sigh as the digit slips back in, humming quietly in approval as it idly strokes his walls. He's finally relaxed again, hand lying prone beside his head, giving out a quiet “aaaaaaaa- _aa!_ ” as Lew's featherlight kisses finally reach the base of his dick. His fingers curl into the pillow under his head, back arching the slightest bit as Lewis's lips trail up his shaft. The ghost presses a final kiss to the head before tilting up to face the mechanic. After a few moments Arthur cracks open an eye, then blinks both open to meet the black-rimmed violet of the ghost’s.

Seeing he finally has the blond’s attention, Lewis gives a small smile before speaking softly. “You ready? Want me to put it in now, make you feel good?”

Arthur bites back a comment how Lewis already does that, doesn't need anything else to make him ‘feel good’, but it's too cheesy a line, even for him. He nods instead, sighing contentedly as the finger inside him is again replaced with the bulb tracing his entrance. A quiet “ _mmmmm-_ ” as it slips in, settling in place near perfectly within the curves of his body.

Lewis releases the toy after a moment, once confident it's positioned properly, checking the ring is still firmly in place around his flushed cock as well. Assured both toys are fine, he presses another kiss to the tip of Arthur's dick before licking a long stripe across the head.

Arthur lets out a low moan as the aneros presses forward inside him, shifting slightly as his body responds to Lewis’s attention. He relaxes again and the toy lets up, a light, pleasured sigh escaping him.

Pleased by the much better reaction, Lewis takes it as the go-ahead to continue, swiping his tongue from base to tip in one fluid motion. The action draws a breathless gasp from the man, turning into a shaky moan halfway through as the aneros drags against his prostate again in response.

 

Lewis grins mischievously as he watches Arthur take several deep breaths trying to calm down, before doing it again. His moan is louder, _longer_ this time, sensation having barely let up before the toy grinds harder against him. Deep breaths quicken, turning to pants as Lewis moves from licking to sucking at his head. And then Lewis swallows him down in one movement and he _keens_ . “ _Lewisssss-!_ ” He clenches down reflexively and any hope he might have of regaining control of his situation disappears. The soft silicone presses mercilessly against him and he knows he's done for.

 

Lewis doesn't let up, sucking around him, licking, holding his hips to the sheets as his other hand fondles whatever he can't fit in his mouth. Arthur tries to buck reflexively, get away from the inner sensation, but tense muscles keep the dastardly toy firmly lodged in place. His hand claws at the mattress above his head, back arching as far as Lewis will allow him, any rational thought leaving him as he's unable to escape the constant attack on that bundle of nerves. He thrashes as Lewis swallows him again, near tears as he seizes but is held tight by the ring around his cock, crying out desperately as his last thread of awareness is overwhelmed.

Lewis pops off of Arthur with a Lewd smack, gazing lovingly but absolutely smug at the desperate mess he's reduced his poor boyfriend to. He leans up, grabbing the flailing arm and holding it down, the fingers still scrabbling for purchase in the sweat-soaked sheets.

Arthur is incoherent, thrashes only barely contained under Lewis's grip, trapped cock swollen painfully under its restraint. Then after an eternity a deft snap and the pressure of the ring is gone and Arthur _s c r e a m s_

White paints their stomachs as he bursts, force splattering it all the way up to his chin.

But through it all, the toy against his prostate never stops, orgasm only pressing it impossibly harder against the abused nerves. Gold eyes roll back as he comes again almost immediately, seizing in the ghost's hold. He can't breathe, mouth held open in silent, agonized pleasure as the spasms continue to rock him, pressure never letting up once against his walls. Nothing exists but the weight on his arm and legs holding him down, and the white hot pleasure-pain that has consumed his whole body.

 

Lewis watches with content satisfaction as Arthur comes dry, hazy eyes staring at nothing, drooling dumbly as he's eventually reduced to a shaking and shivering mess. He's completely out of it, body too exhausted to respond any more than that.

Finally taking pity on the poor man, Lewis releases Arthur's hip, sliding the toy out with a wet pop. Threading his fingers through the thinner ones below them, the ghost moves over so he's no longer pinning the blond to the bed.

 

Arthur whines tiredly as Lewis tries to wipe him off. Lewis lets him go to roll onto his stomach, burrowing his blond head into the pillow and groaning at the ache the movement sends through his lower body. Giving his head a sympathetic pat, Lewis goes to clean the rest of the bed up. Gliding to the connecting bathroom he tosses the used sheet and towel in the hamper. He similarly throws the toys in the sink to deal with later and heads back to the bed with a fresh blanket for the blond.

 

He makes a joke about dead weight and irony, to which Arthur grunts, still face down in purple fabric. His lone hand raises, patting blindly around Lewis's face before covering his dumb grin with an exasperated shushing noise.

“ _shooooosh…_ sleep now. no talkie.”

The ghost giggles- er, snickers. Only _very_ manly snickers here, yes, Lewis just barely restraining himself from licking the open palm on principle. He doesn't bother, Arthur already more than half asleep and making no objection to the limb being picked up and lightly placed back by his side. Strong arms curl around him, gentle kisses peppered across the top of his head until his breathing evens out and he drops into a very welcome sleep.

  
  


Lewis wins the bet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to be revising at least most of the other smut and smut-lets on my blog in the following week or so, but most of the sfw MSA stories and AUs from the past 4 years on my main won't be ported over. So please head over and check them out! :o
> 
> answrs.tumblr.com/tagged/mine


End file.
